1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a non-overlap data transmission method for liquid crystal device and related transmission circuit, and more particularly, to transmission method for non-overlap data and related transmission circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a display chip can process image data from the left side and the right side. Due to requirements for some particular panel design, however, the output image data from a transmission port and an image processing unit might not be symmetric. Some parts of the image data from left side and the right side are overlapped. Or when the display device is performing particular image process, for example, Zigzag application, color process, edge enhancement or multi-port transmission, the image processing chip at the front end has to send the overlapped image data to the display chip.